Matthew Callahan
Matthew H. Callahan ('マシュ カラハン; Masyu Karahan) also known as The Chain Priest (ス チエーン プリスト; Su Chein Purisuto), is a very versitile and powerful mage who wanders throughout Earthland. He is also one of Earthlands best and longest serving Demon Hunters. His unorthodox methods and ingenious incorporation of his magic during hunts has earned him the epithet of the Odd Hunter (ス オード ハンター; Su Oudo Hantaa). He has trained from a young age to become a Demon Hunter and fight the demon menace, as he himself lost everything during a Demon attack. He is known for his mastery over Chain Magic and usage of the rare Letter magic, Holy Scripture. The Chain Priest is often depicted as a relentless Demon Hunter with unimaginable hatred of the Demonkind, his opinion on Demons slowly changes after he gets bonded with a powerful familiar who refers to himself as Mstitel. Appearance Matty is a rather young, wellbuilt man. He is of avarage height and weight and has a rather athletic physique. His signature hair covers most of his forehead, it is red and incredibly messy. He has big blue eyes and he is almost always wearing a band-aid over his nose. Despite not being visible most of the time, he has several magical tattoos over his left shouler, these cover his arms from elbow up and also over the left side of his chest and his left shoulder blade. He has wing shaped tattoos on his ankles which he uses in conjunction with his magic. He is almost always seen wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt which is loosely open. Around the collar of the said shirt he sometimes wears a loosed black tie. When it was cold he wears a white jacket over the shirt. Below he also wears simple khaki chinos, held up by a black belt. His while attire is finished by simple white sneakers. His alternate, ninja, outfit which he uses during missions that require stealth is completely different from his normal attire. He wears a black full-body suit that leaves only his palms uncovered. Despite its intended stealth usage the suit is rather flashy: It has a purple mask with an opened zipper for visor that reveals some of his red hair and aqua blue eyes, the mask can be zipped close if there is some airborne danger it is also decorated by two flower motives, one from each side. It also sports a large violet fur as a collar and around his elbows. The suit has a yellow zipper that runs down to his waist, around which are two large belts with yellow beltbuckles. On his hips there are two huge pockets on each side with yellow zippers. It is said that it's waterproof and airtight. When he was younger he wore his hair slicked back, he was rather athletic for his age. Back then he wore a dark purple shirt which was white on the insides. It was longsleeved but he kept whe sleeves rolled up to his soulders, he was used to have the collar popped up. His cargo pants were black and saggy, he wore them tucked into his red lace-up boots. This, coupled with his then rebelious personality, gave him a rather menacing look. Back then he didnt have any piercings or tattoos. Personality Matty is a naturally calm man, because there isn't much he hasn't already seen. He keeps his cool under almost any circumstances and works well under stress, it is really hard to shock him. Despite often working slowly he is known to be very efficient during his jobs, using anything to achieve succes. That said he is a man of honor, he would rather die or get tortured than to break his word. Although he isn't above using dirty tricks during fights and occasionally using lies to draw attention from himself. He holds deep respect for the old generation, considering their stories as of immesurable value. This goes double for his enemies, going as far as to save his rivals and their friends from sure death and even helping them develop themselves. When he was young, he was a loving and happy child. This however changed when his family was slaughtered by demons (or evil familiars rather). Now he is filled with unbelievable hate towards said demons, he is almost never seen smiling and spends most of his time thinking about ways to eradicate the demon threat forever. He is relentless during his demon hunts and even blacked out during a few of them, coming to senses after literally beating the life out of the said demons and rarely even their hosts. It made him incredibly cruel towards demons and their worshippers, and he often doesn't go far to curse at them (he considers worship of demons the most stupid waste of lives). He doesn't show such behaviour against demons that work with him, although he still makes remarks about their true nature. This also has a bright side: It endowed him with indomitable will, and the need to extert even after reaching his bodily limits, becoming stronger after every confrontation and achieving almost impossible feats. This goes as far as to him never succumbing to any demonic influence himself despite his long carrer. He is rather sarcastic, and often makes snarky remarks to people. These remarks often have humorous context and he is considered a grandmaster at talking sh*t. He also tends to break awkward situations with jokes or puns and mostly failing horribly. All that aside, you could describe him as a heroic humanist. He is very benevolent and willing to help anyone in need. Matty is also very honest and willing to stand for his or his friends actions. All this is coupled with his great bravery such as jumping in to protect a damsel in distress, jumping into multiple enemies headfirst and even buying his friends time to escape by holding back a threat. He views all humans as equals that shouldn't be oppressed by anyone or anything, and will quickly step in if he witnesses any of that sort. The worst thing he can imagine is the waste of human lives and will often try to cheer people up and guide them to an extent. This developed him into a very supportive person: He often encourages people to follow their dreams no matter how absurd they appear and sometimes even helps to set them on a right track. He is quick to make friends and has a wide network of contacts all around Fiore and Earthland. But his friends often end up hurt or worse because of the nature of his job, a fact he is well aware of as when a demon killed a bystander and asked if he was his friend, Matty replied: Must have been, hes dead. His only weakness are attarctive women. He can loose his train of thought when a beautiful woman is nearby. When fighting with a woman he would never hit or attack her, as he himself stated that: It's unmanly to hit a woman., dodging their attacks and even resorting to use an aikido-like fighting style if the situation demands it. Some of his hobbies are rather strange, for example he loves cooking, eating and drinking but then there are hobbies like fishing and gathering herbs and flowers. Fishing particulary, he says it is the only thing that clears his mind and often goes fishing between jobs. History Equipment 'The Jackpot' (ス ジャクポト; Su Jakupoto):' If a spirit gets too close ''(or any hostile really), Matty has a nasty surprise prepared for them. It is the Jackpot, an old, if not ancient, knuckle duster with a blade attached to it. The runes on each of the individual knuckles and on the blade allow the weilder to cut magic and banish spirits if infused with magic. All this makes for a hell of a good weapon against both spirits and mages alike. To cut magic, the blade molds magic into a sharp wedge and when used against a magic construct (a spirit, a magic attack, etc.) it effortlessly splits it in two, this allows the wielder to damage a spirits magical essence when in close quarters. The Banishing part is a mystery really, to banish a spirit the wielder has to press the knuckles against the spirit. Depending on the strength of the spirit in question, the time needed to banish the spirit can lenghten or shorten. Normal-level spirits usually take about 7-10 seconds to succesfully banish while stronger ones can can endure the effect for minutes to hours and some can even choose to ignore the effect completely. Once held by a person a rune on the bladeless side of the grip (left in the picture) starts passively absorbing ambient magical energy from the enviroment, infusing the Jackpot with the needed energy. The strength of these effects can be drastically increased if the user fuels the weapon with his own magical energy. '''Loki's Garderobe Another magical artefact in Matty's possession. It does not really have a shape or form that is set in stone, but it's supposed original form is that of purple boxers with a pattern of black hearts over it. It has the ability to change into any form of clothing that the user can think of, even into seperate pieces. The Story of the Cursed Boxers: Legend has it that the young trickster god-prince Loki often overslept, he slept many cycles and even slept through one of the Godly Festivals. His foster mother, Freia, went to confront him about his arrogance. She woke him up and Loki told her that it is too exhausting for a prince to get dressed and walk to the main hall, so instead he naturally choose to just sleep. His mother, infuriated, cursed his current underwear with shape shifting abilites, but also made it so Loki could never take them off. Loki initially enjoyed his mother's gift and even started doing his duties, but quickly grew desperate. He could not enjoy himself with his wife and thus tried everything to get rid of the cursed boxers, horribly failing on every occasion. But on one particular evening, when the god-prince went to the godly bathroom, and sat on the toilet he pulled his boxers down and did his business. Then he realised, he could take them off on the toilet. Surprised, he did so and quickly ran to Ásgard's borders, without his pants, and threw the cursed underwear into the Abbys of the Nine Worlds. Thought forever lost, these cursed boxers eventually made their way into Matty's possession. Their shape-shifting ability allows them to become virtually any set of clothes. Even seperate pieces and even made of noticably harder substances, such as steel. It's shape-shifting abilites are really versitile, as it is able to switch to anything from a swimsuit to a full-fledged set of knight armor and it is even able to form claws and wings that are controlled by the wearer by thought, even though they aren't a part of his body. The whole proccess is powered by the magical power of the wearer, but to fully control the cursed piece of clothing one must have very precise magic control and thus is only limited by the wearer's imagination. This mechanic is very similar to Transformation magic, but cannot change the wearer's physiology in any way. Magic & Abilities ''Natural Abilites'' Ways of Combat Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Matty was always a sloppy combatant, atleast by his clan's standards. Despite being born with a talent for combat he never expressed any joy over it and even went as far as to dislike fighting, something which is unheard of in his clan. He, liking it or not, was trained in the clans fighting techniques. These make efficient use of all parts of the body, even claws and fangs, and are quick and deadly mainly revolving around wearing the enemy down before striking a lethal blow. Overall this still was reminiscent of capoiera. His repertoire greatly expanded after he became a Demon hunter, as Demons naturally fight dirty and use all their inhuman strength in their blows. To compensate for this Matty adopted some of these traits and learned to channel the opponents monumetum to quickly subdue them or enhance the strength of his blows. This experience allowed him to anticipate and counter attacks even before they connected, by reading the body language of his enemy. Furthermore he also started using all his monstruous strength in his blows to often devastating results: His might and speed alone is often enough to break the bones of his opponents during counters, he is able to destroy concrete and bricks by punches alone and also inflict massive internal damage without even trying to. Coupled with his natural agility and acrobatic prowess, he is able to attack from seemightly body-breaking positions and quickly get back up after an attack. His current fighting style is reminiscent of a blend between Aikido, Boxing and Capoiera mixed with brawler techniques and the usage of elbows and knees. Weapon Specialist: During the years of hunting demons, Matty has amassed a vast knowledge about many different kinds of weapons and also about their usage. He is effectively able to transform anything into a weapon even everyday objects. He mainly specialises in using fist weapons and whips despite being more of a brawler. He has stated that most of his expertise is in melee weaponry such as swords, staves, halberds, knives, axes and all of the sort. Matty is known to admire eastern weapons, his favourites being the nunchaku, jian swords and sais. And he is not stranger to ranged weaponry, despite its rarity in Earthland and is fairly accurate with them, but prefers thrown weapons instead of guns. Further more his ambidexterity allows him to effectively dual-wield most one handed weapons. *'Master Whip Weilder: ' When not using the Jackpot, Matty uses Chain Magic during battles. This has unintentionally led him into becoming very proficient with whips and similar weapons. He often fights with a weighted end on his chains and is incredibly accurate with them and is able to subdue enemies with blazing speed. Matty is also able to anticipate the trajectory of his chains and affect it with his magic by manipulating the length of the chain or using his feet and elbows to prematurely stop the chain in its tracks. Physical Attributes Unique Physiology: Inhuman Strength: ' '''Enhanced Durability: ' 'Immense Endurance: ' 'Immense Speed: ' 'Enhanced Reflexes: ' Other Skills '''Expert Tracker: Because of his profession and his observant nature, Matty's tracking skills are superb. He is skilled enough to track his targets for several days and across great lengths, this is even more impressive as most of his targets don't even have corporeal forms. He is able to tell the exact route his targets took just based on miniature changes in the enviroment. His proficiency in this field puts even trained hounds to shame. His orientation skils are just as impressive, he is able to pinpoint his exact location during the day based on seemightly meager information. Even though he specialises in tracking demons, he has shown that he is more than capable in tracking humans and animals as well. It is said that he can find four possesed people in a city festival. However, even he has his limits, there where he can't use mundane methods he instead switches to his Iron Dog magic, which allows him to sniff out even the best of hiders. His magic and the fraction of power his familiar lends him allows him to see and track even spirits, thanks to Mstitels connection to the spirit realm. Keen Intellect: Matty was always smart, not exactly a genius, but he was smarter than most people. Well he had to be, as his naturally low magic reserves put him at a disadvantage against other mages and spirits. He developed into a great thinker, capable of using unorthodox methods to achieve his goals. He always thinks ahead and plans accordingly to new information, this made him a natural strategist. He is capable of luring enemies into traps while decieving them into thinking they are safe. Another great example of his keen intellect is the fact that he was able to learn and use techniques just after witnessing them a few times. His great intellect has allowed him to come on top during times where he was hopelessly outgunned, he was even able to outsmart and decieve mages that are renowned for their genius and even manipulate them to an extent. It has been implied that he posseses photographic memory, although it hasn't been confirmed. *'Master Observer:' Complimenting his witty nature, Matty's observatory skills are truly astonishing. He is able to notice seemighty meager details during a Battle Royale and even keep track of multiple combatants at the same time. This skill made it possible for him to read body language, as he is able to see what move will his opponent make from observing his muscle movements. He is also able to read enemy attack patterns and tendencies from observation alone. His skill is so great that he is able to tell if someone if lying or is being manipulated, just based on change in gestures and behaviour. *'Great Strategist:' Trapmaking being a routine during his hunts, Callahan has developed great strategy skills over the years. He is capable of luring enemies into his traps and even make them feel as if they are completely safe during it. This even allowed him to trap demons that are considered as ancient and allpowerful, through deception and clever usage of both his spells and nearby enviroment. *'Silver Tongue:' Although he admits that he is more of a womanizer, his mouth is really his greatest weapon. He is easily able to talk himself out of trouble. Numerous alliances have crumbled thanks to his diplomatic skill, and coupled with his acting skills, he is able to fool even demons of high-calibre. *'Capable Actor:' Despite the fact that he never went to any acting school, he is a rather good actor. He frequently uses this in conjunction with his diplomatic skills to get himself out of hopeless situations and to lure enemies into a false sense of safety. *'Polymath:' He was born with what he describes as: Having a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes.; or in other words he posses an astoundishing Growth Rate. This makes him naturally a great student, as he was able to learn eight magics in a extremely short amount of time. Other than combat, he is a posseses a great deal of knowledge about the world and magic itself as he is able to recognize magics that even S-class mages and even some Guild Master didn't know about, however most of this was just from piecing bits information together. It also makes him good at picking up skills quickly and mastering them at a quick pace. *'Occult Knowledge:' During the years, Matty has amassed a great deal of knowledge about the occult. Not the knowledge aviable to mages, but also that of dark ones. He posseses a encyclopedic knowledge about herbs, crystals, animal parts and their magical properties. This knowledge reaches anywhere from simple bestiary, exorcising, artefacts to ancient grand-scale offering rituals and words from demonic language. He stated that he could think of 23 common mistakes during summoning rituals on spot. Master Acrobat: It is unknown how exactly he acquired this skill, but he is a great acrobat. He is capable of performing several sommersaults, bodyshattering dodges and even climbing buildings without any gear. Despite his muscular stature he is capable of suspending himself on flags and other dangerous spots for an extended period of time. This allows him to quickly save himself from surprise attacks and falls, even dodge and counterattack from seemightly backbreaking positions. ''Magical Abilities'' Vast Magic Power (formerly Underwhelming Magic Power):' Matty's reserves of magic power were unbelievably low for as far as he could remember and as a result he would burn through them very quickly. Even though he trained rigorously his reserves increased only insignificantly, but his magic container would always refill rather quickly. Nobody, even Matt, knew why his magic reserves were so unbelievably low, some sensor mages even said that his container is completely normal. To compensate for this, his magic control was superb, one could say it was second to none. He always used just the right amount of magic for a spell, not too much not too little, this allowed him to use a wide array of spells even when low on magic, or as he calls it: ''Just taking advantage of the Sweet Spots. His control over magic is so refined he could, on several occasions, use the ambient Eternano present in the enviroment to use weaker spells. Just as astonishing was his ability to gain magic back. After depleting his container, nearby Eternano refilled it in a matter of moments. After unlocking his second magic container, all this changed. His magic reserves are now capable of filling several larger lakes and even put several S-class mages to shame. Spell-wise he can use a barrage of magic taxing spells and still have enough magic to continue fighting for a long time. His magic power is white with dark red hues. *'''Second Origin: Matty didn't know anything about Second Origin, he however heard the name from rumors and thought it was some sort of a powerful Dark Guild. When he went to look for it he found himself locked in a fight against multiple packs of Gorians. It was during this fight his magic container couldn't refill itself fast enough thanks to a constant barrage of attacks from the Vulcans, so instead his second container opened. The sheer magic that pulsed from Matt was enough to intimidate the Vulcans into submission. He was found unconscious by an old man told him that he found what he sought, the Second Origin. After that eventful fight he tried to master this new ability, and training day and night he achieved his goal. He can now consciously use this second container whenever he wants and is considered a true monster in raw magical reserves. The Second Origin container was also revealed to be the reason his former magic reserves were so diminished: He was born with an opened container, thus any magic power that gathered in the said main container got sucked into the second one. This resulted in the second magic container being filled with 20 years worth of condensed Eternano, which is propably why his current magic reserves are so immesurable. *'Monster Aura:' Due to his immense reserves of raw magic power and his immense resolve, Matty has developed a very, very intimidating aura. Much like Gildarts Clive, he forces magic power from his body into the enviroment and gets completely enveloped in it. While his hair and objects near him float upwards due to the sheer concentration of ethernano in the area, Matty gets almost completely consumed by his magic power, leaving only a demonic apparion behind. The amount of magic power released is closely tied to Matty's emotional state and tends to increase with his rage. When incredibly enraged, the apparion bulks up in muscle mass and his demonic traits become even more noticable. At this stage the nearby surroundings can get disorted due to the sheer amount of magic power in the area and the apparions body becomes a shell of sorts that can protect the main body from harm. His apparion is sometimes depicted as sentient or atleast semi-sentient, and protective of Matty. Matty seems to acknowledge his existence and refers to him, and this whole ability, as Aku. Chain Magic Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): He is a known practicioner of this magic. His mastery over it was enough to earn him the epithet of the Chain Priest, and often mistake him for using Iron-Make magic. Matty's ability to create and control chains is really spectacular, he is able to produce chains from almost any surface and even create elemental chains that keep their elemental properties, these said chains are even able to extend to great lengths and are extremely durable as he often uses them to bind and capture demons. Another feat of his great mastery is his ability to summon chains without the need of hand gestures, making for a surprising and often deadly attack. He is also able to summon chains from both hands and join them together, an ability most practicioners of this magic don't posses and by using this ability he is able to suspend himself inbetween tbuilding or trees. His control over the chains properties is great, even mindblowing in some cases, aside from length he is able to manipulate the chains size (developed for combat against bigger enemies) and the shape of both the end and the individual link, this skill is so refined he is able to create pseudo-swords (in essence long spikes with makeshift handles) from the said ends and also create spikes or hooks on the links. As mentioned before, Matty uses this ability mostly to capture demons for interrogation and in rare cases also their transportation. Despite the supporting nature of this magic, he has found several creative ways to use it for both offense and defense. * Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照魔法陣 Amaterasu) is a Caster-type sealing magic, that revolves around the usage of magical formulas. The higher the number of the formula, the stronger the spell's effect. Despite being a sealing magic, it is capable of much more than that: large-scale destruction, shielding, manipulation of space and time and yes, sealing. Those all are just the tip of the iceberg. Matty's usage of this magic is more utility-based. His only shown usage of this magic so far was to seal away objects for easier storage much like Requip, but unlike Requip he has shown to be capable of sealing away incorporeal objects, like magic power, too. A trick that comes quite handy during fights as he is able to seal away the opponents magic power and leave them almost defenseless. The duration of this effect depends on how much magic power was sealed away, larger amounts of ethernano start leaking out sooner and thus the magic power returns to the victim after a while. This sealing ability has shown to be rather strong as it can be used to seal demons too powerful to banish and even seal their magic power somewhere else, but it is very unlikely Matty can use this against mages. His skill with this magic is so great that he was even able to close foreign portals by sealing away the connection between dimensions. Although Matty doesn't show this magic much and takes his time with casting formulas, he is able to rapidly cast formulas if pressured enough. His current skill with this magic is unknown as he hasn't shown other usage than sealing, but Matty has stated that he knows a wide variety of formulas, his strongest being the mysterious Formula 666. * Seith Magic Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō) is a magic that involves the manipulation of wandering souls. The user is able to seal the said souls into himself to enhance his physical attributes or seal them inside objects, creating something known to Seith Mages as Dolls. Dolls can be in virtually any tangible form, but cannot possess anything that already has a soul residing inside: mages, animals, demon shrines, etc. There are several types of souls, the two most used being Human souls (most suited for sealing inside objects) and Animal souls (most suited for physical enhancement) but there other kinds of souls all utilised in their respective form of Seith Magic. A Seith Magic that specialises in manipulation of a particular kind of souls is refered to as a Possession '''and while a Seith Mage can theoretically manipulate all souls, he is very limited in their usage whereas a Human Possession Mage can only manipulate Human Souls but can use them to a far greater degree. On his own, Matty can use only this kind of magic. '''Corrupted Possession: Matty's brand of Seith Magic is called Corrupted Possession and he can only use it thanks to Mstitel, by using his body as a medium for the familiar's power. It allows Matty to see and channel soul that have been affected by any form of evil influence, often of demonic origin. The main strength of this magic is the ability to clearly discern possessed beings from normal ones by sight alone, this comes very handy during his hunts and makes them a lot easier. Other practical powers granted by this magic are: the ability to communicate with the humanoid wandering souls, seal them inside himself or objects and heal possessed people. Furthermore this ability does not discrent between souls of humans and animals, as they both can be corrupted, and can manipulate them both as long as they are corrupted. As a sidenoet, despite the ability to also affect animal souls, Corrupted Animal Souls are very rare as animals cannot perform the neccesary rituals and even then demons tend to be picky about their hosts. Matty is able to physically torture and hurt possessed people that cannot control themselves, something unhear of with other Seith Magics. This can be achieved by pulling the soul of the possessed, subsequently forcing the evil influence to leave the host. He is also able to see the souls of both animals and people, and clearly see if they are possessed or not, sometimes he is even able to discern under what kind of influence the person is thanks to different patterns over the soul in questions. Sealing-wise, Matty often preferrs to use Corrupted Human souls during battles by sealing them inside objects. He can control about 12 smaller objects simultaneously, more than that and his control over individual souls becomes sloppy. Corrupted Animal souls are often used for transportation and communication (sealing bird souls inside letters, etc.) and sometimes even during battles to enhance himself, mostly because animal souls tend to be physically more adept than human ones. * Familiar Spirit Magic Mstitel.jpg|Mstitel's normal form. Mstitelangry..jpg|Mstitel's Battle Form. Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): Recently Matty has made a Fused-type contract with a Familiar called Mstitel (lit. Avenger). It has been stated that this Purge-type Familiar is well known in the Familiar Spirit World and once held unparalleled power, he believes in unity between humans and Familiar Spirits. The Familiar usually takes a form of a bearded elderly man with horns, this form is used most often and is possibly its true form. He has a sort of fatherly personality and takes great pride in Matty's achievements, he is also very benevolent and kind, often guiding and tutoring Matty. However, despite this he lends Matty but a fraction of his true power and manifessts himself only in dire situations. Due to the nature of the contract, Matty can channel both Mstitel's appearance and some of his powers but when manifesting Mstitels traits he often manifests those from Mstitels Battle Form. The Battle Form is one of Mstitel's Transformations, and reverts him to a younger form. In this form, he becomes a skeleton enveloped in an azure fire which represents his power. This form isn't useless despite their Fused contract as the spirit has the rare ability to manifest outside of Matty's body due to his great power and function as a sort of tag-partner to Matty but they cannot be seperated for long and must join within 25 minutes or else the Familiar will fade away and they will both die. *'Spirit Senses:' Due to his connection with the Familiar Spirit World, Mstitel can see, hear and feel the presence of other spiris even when concealed. This allows him to freely communicate with them hidden from plain sight. *'Enhanced Physiology:' Despite his frail appearance, Mstitel possesses a great deal of bodily strength and is able to lift huge boulders over his head and even overpower most demons. He is also very durable and is easily able to shrug off superpowered attacks, similary his endurance is just as impressive as he is able to function as long as there is eternano present in the area. He has rather quick reflexes and is able to counterattack in a matter of moments. **'Eternano Absorbtion: '''To function outside of the body propertly, Mstitel naturally absorbs ambient eternano from the air to stabilise his form. Depending on how rich the area is on eternano his strength can increase or decrease. Like a Dragon Slayer, he can attempt to eat spells but if not done propertly he can literally explode due to the spell causing an instability in his form. **'High-Speed Regeneration:' As long as there is eternano to fuel his powers, he can endlessly repair his form and continue on fighting. It is so strong that it allows him to completely reform himself after exploding, albeit slowly. *'The Cleansing Fire of the Azure Destroyer:' Mstitel's most powerful ability. For a lack of better words it is a unique Fire-type magic. The properties of the flame differ based on its usage. If used for evil acts, the Fire has shown corrosive properties and is able to ''burn away any matter it touches after a while. Despite being a flame, just like Purple Flare, it cannot be extinguished by water or wind and can only be extinguished by a fire of higher order, sadly most of Earth Land fire magics were unable to get rid of it let alone prove a challenge for the Azure Flame. It can also be extinguished by Mstitel's mental command. If used the other way around, with good intent, the fire can be used to quickly heal woulds and burn away any impurity. This comes quite in handy when dealing with demons as it can permanently damage them, but more practical use is for example cleaning water sources. **'Banishing:' If the duo ever comes across a Familiar Spirit without a contract, Mstitel can forcefully send it back to Familiar Spirit World. The mechanic behind this is currently unknown. This ability can also work on other kinds of lesser demons. He cannot banish Celestial Spirits due to their connection to the Celestial Spirit World. Holy Scripture Iron Dog Iron Dog (アイアンドッグ Aian Doggu):''' Is a Caster Magic that allows the user the Transformation of his right arm into an Iron Dog. This can be used to augment user's hand-to-hand combat skills but the Iron Dog can also bite, smell, see and eat things. The process is similar to Gajeel's magic. Matty's favourite searching buddy, '''the Iron Dog. He uses this magic often, mostly there where his senses aren't enough. Dog's senses are very, very sharp and are actually one of the sharpest of all Earth Land animals. His sense of smell is supreme and is his main strength. Despite being called a Dog, his senses are actually multiple times greater than that of any canine. Examples include the fact that like a dog he is able to remember people by their unique smell, but unlike a normal dog the Iron Dog can't be fooled by deodorants and other smell concealing methods but can be slowed down by them. His strong sense of smell is able to track targets over continental lenghts and is able to clearly tell who has been in his immediate vicinity in the last 48 hours. The Iron Dog also has eyes and due to their placement gives it almost 360 degree vision. His vision is also linked with Matt's so Dog can function as another pair of eyes. Unlike a normal dog it can see the full-color spectrum. When concentrating it can also block out other colors and see into the Infra Red spectrum and track by heat. Dog's hearing is very delicate and can hear sounds that are out of human hearing range. A unique sense the Dog possesses is the Magic Sense, it allows the Dog to delve into the world of magic and uncover it's secrets. It functions just like Infrared vision, it can see the concentration of eternano within its vicinity and the trail it leaves. This allows the Dog to clearly track mages by tracking their energy signature and even discern between magically imbued weapons from normal ones. Also it can recognize eternano sources due to the uniqueness of their magic, and can even see how powerful someone is by looking at the amount of eternano in the individual. It has little defensive capabilties other than its thick iron hide. Offensively it can bite and its jaws can easily rend steel. one of its interesting powers it's its howling ability, by using this the Dog can unleash devastating long range attacks. This ability can easily shatter concrete and wood, combined with Matt's accuracy it can destroy aerial targets in just a few shots. The Dog is semi-sentient and can attack on its own if allowed to. * Trivia *He is ambidextrious, meaning he can use both hands just as well. *Matty's name, Matthew Henry Callahan, is a tribute to Clint Eastwood's character: Dirty Harry. *He is based off of John Constantine as they both share similar traits and both often delve into the world of occult. *His IQ is officialy below 75. Reason being that when he took the IQ test, he intentionally answered every question with the most comical option he could pick. *Matthew Callahan is one of (if not the) longest serving and most experienced Demon Hunters in Earth Land, officially starting his carrer at the age of 15 and functioning to this day. *It has been stated that the demonic apparion that surrounds him when he unleashes his aura is supposed to be the very same Demon that slaughtered his family, and represents all of Matt's suppressed feelings. *He dislikes Sorcerer Weekly and has turned down several interviews. However the journalists successfully interviewed him when he was drunk in one of the pubs in Crocus. According to the article: **His favourite food are lasagne, potatoes with onions and fish. He also loves chicken soup. His favourite snack are apples. **He has completed 420 jobs: 127 Normal, 253 S-Class, 32 SS-Class, 7 Ten-Year, 1 One Hundred-Year. **He has some feelings towards Mirajane Strauss. **He has immense respect for Makarov Dreyar but hates both Laxus Dreyar and his ego. **He admits that he has a tiny problem with gambling. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Characters Category:Chain Magic User Category:Seith Magic Category:Demon Hunter Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Original Character Category:S-Class Mage